imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Salviana
Salviana is a state in the nation of Dragoonasag. It is located in the Drageast region of the country. Its capital city is Winston. The state's current governor is Wally Clander. The state of Penoshia was once part of Salviana. In 1847, Penoshia split from Salviana. Geography Salviana is bordered by Almina to the south, Vacania and Goffia to the east, Penoshia to the north, and Abercame and Zinrico to the west. It is bordered by Carlana to the west and south. Salviana's geography includes mountains, rolling hills, and valleys. Western Salviana is mostly a land of rolling hills and plains. Northwest and eastern Salviana are mostly mountainous. Central and southern Salviana has rolling hills and valleys. Mountain regions in Salviana include the Peregos, the Seissleigger Mountains, and the Eezel Mountains. The Ventzine Hills are located in the south of the state. Zinz Valley is a valley located in eastern Salviana. The state's two major rivers are the Long River and the Borderline River. History The state of Salviana was created in the early 1820s. It then contained the land areas of Salviana and Penoshia, as well as part of the Almina Territory (which would later become the state of Almina). Two explorers, named John Relgard Long and Alvin Zinz, claimed the area for the then-young nation of Dragoonasag in 1813, and it became part of the Zinrico Territory, which included land areas of what are now the states of Zinrico, Abercame, Salviana, and Penoshia. In 1821, the state of Salviana was carved out of some of the territory and granted statehood. Its capital city was located in Salviana City, which is now the city of Salviana, Penoshia. It was moved to Longstown, Salviana when the people north of what is now the Borderline River decided to split from Salviana because they disagreed with the governor's decisions. The lands Salviana had north of the river became North Salviana, and later Penoshia. Longstown served as the capital city from 1847 to 1855. Winston became the capital city in 1855, and remains the capital city to this day. Also, in the 1840s, the Battle of the Peregos began. Dragoonasag forces, led by General Fatjohn Dollouve, battled an army of Parkufo tribes, and the prize was the Perego Mountains region. General Dollouve's army won, and as a result, the Perego Mountains region was claimed by Dragoonasag and became part of Salviana. In 1850, Salviana lost some of its land to the state of Almina; for this reason, one of Almina's counties is named after Salviana. After this, Salviana took its current shape. In the late 1800s, Salviana became the first Dragoonasag state to allow a foreigner to become governor; in 1892, John Kassion of the U.S. State of California became the ninth governor of Salviana. In 1913, Salviana made Penoshia an offer to reunite. Penoshia turned down the offer; its then-governor Kyle Kituntz stated that Penoshia had already become a state and its people are very happy the way they were. In the mid-1950s, Salviana became the first Dragoonasag state to ban drinking alcohol in public. In the 1990s, Salviana became the first Dragoonasag state to ban smoking inside public buildings. In the early 2000s, Salviana raised its drinking age to twenty-five, hoping this would get more residents to avoid drinking alcohol, or to stop if they have already started. In 2004, Salviana raised the drinking age to thirty-seven to try to cut down on deaths due to alcohol abuse. After the new law was passed in the fall of 2004, many young residents decided not to start drinking, and many of those who hit the former drinking age before the law was passed, and started drinking, wanted to quit drinking, and sought help. In 2005 and 2006, Salviana became the first Dragoonasag state to be "linked" to the Friend Islands Organization (FIO), an organization of island nations. (Member nations of the FIO are known as the "Friend Islands.") Many of Salviana's cities are sister cities of cities in the member nations of the FIO. This happened after current Salviana governor Wallace Oliver "Wally" Clander's brother, Terry, took a vacation on one of the islands and told the governor about his stay there. Demographics Salviana has a population of about 12,439,781. Caucasians make up 79% of the population. About 11% of the population is of African ancestry. Hispanics make up about 6% of the population. Native Parkufos make up about 3% of the population, and 1% of the population comes from island nations. Government Salviana's current governor is Wally Clander, who has been the state's governor since 2003. The state's constitution was amended about six times. The Salviana state legislature has two chambers, the Salviana State House of Representatives and the Salviana State Senate. The Salviana High Court is the highest state court in Salviana. Transportation The state of Salviana is served by about 72 railroads, three major freeways, and four national routes. The Salrail is a railroad line that runs from Longstown to the Perego Mountains. Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 serves as the state's major east-west freeway, running through all three of the state's largest cities. Dragoonasag Interstate Route 11 runs through western Salviana. Dragoonasag Interstate Route 48 runs across the south of the state. Dragoonasag National Routes 333 and 801 serve as the major north-south National routes. Dragoonasag National Route 124 and Dragoonasag National Route 324 also serve the state. Category: Dragoonasag Category: Dragoonasag states * Category:Drageastern states